


Motel Room Chaos

by Krazychick10101



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence?, Ed and Virgil are on their own, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Relationships, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Vomiting, bury me with this ship, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazychick10101/pseuds/Krazychick10101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the four runaways decide to hide out in a dingy old motel. How did they get there? Well with Ed's help. </p>
<p>It wasn't clean either, it took multiple jumps and a lot of encouragement to get to the cheap motel they were staying at, and he was starting to question why they couldn't have just walked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Room Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gross but plz theres fluff just get past the gross. Man people here must really think I hate Ed but no please he's a peach I just like putting him in peril.  
> Also this isn't beta'ed because I'm the laziest person on the face of the planet so yeah. Enjoy.

The jump to the motel wasn’t the smoothest ride. It wasn't clean either, it took multiple jumps and a lot of encouragement to get to the cheap motel they were staying at, and Ed was starting to question why they couldn't have just walked. 

 

“Come on kid, just a little further.” Virgil squeezed his shoulder encouragingly, and Ed Jr. tightened his grip on the other boy’s hand and pictured the motel they had seen on the IPhone briefly and teleported once more, feeling the warm glow of Zeta energy embrace him again. It gave him a brief reprieve from the pain and nausea that plagued him as punishment for teleporting so much with another person. 

 

Seconds later they popped back into existence about two feet off the ground, mostly by accident-- he should have concentrated more. Virgil grunted as he fell on his butt and Ed landed limply on top of him, exhausted. 

 

“Come on man, you just gotta stay up for a little bit longer.” Virgil prodded him in an attempt to get him to get up. 

 

Ed let out a groan. “Leave me alone, _pendejo_.” He was nauseous and tired and in pain, in fact he would rather just lay here instead of going into the motel in the first place. 

 

Virgil muttered a bit under his breath. “Alright, you stay here, I’ll be right back.” He nudged the other boy off of him and trudged towards the motel, pulling up his hood. Ed curled in on himself and swallowed a gag. The grass swam under his hands. 

 

By the time Virgil came back he was tapdancing on the line between consciousness and passing out. Seeing the other boy’s sneakers getting closer and closer though, he sat up, propping himself up on one arm as his vision swam. He swayed where he sat and held his hand out to Virgil. 

 

“What are you doing man?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow at his younger friend. 

 

“One more teleport, _amigo_.” He grabbed Virgil’s hand, “Don’t wanna walk, I’ve got one more in me.” 

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, looking Ed over. The kid was swaying like a leaf in the wind and looked pretty green around the gills. He was pretty sure one more teleport and he would keel over. Ed nodded. “We’re room 201.” 

 

They felt the Zeta field once again enveloped them both and then it retreated. Ed dropped on all fours, heaving uselessly, having expelled most of the contents of his stomach a few teleports down the road. Virgil gently took him by the arm and pulled it around his shoulders, Ed white-knuckling his jacket, and helped the other to walk into the motel room, laying him down on a bed before shutting the door. 

 

Ed rolled over and retched again, bile and saliva dribbling over his lips and down his chin. Virgil reacted as quickly as he could, pulling the small metal trash can that was probably not made for this over to catch Ed’s vomit. 

 

“Sorry I made you do that man. Just wanted to stay ahead of Star.” He sat down next to his friend, putting a hand on his back and rubbing it in soothing circles. 

 

He grunted and spat into the trash can. “I get it man, I’m not mad.” Ed leaned forward a bit, away from Virgil’s hand and retched again, bringing up nothing more than spittle and a bit of bile. Feeling like he was pretty done, he licked his lips, which were probably a disgusting shade of neon orange by now, and rolled onto his other side, curling up into a bit of a ball around his middle. 

 

He felt the side of the bed rise up again and the bedsprings creaked as Virgil got up and took the poor trash can outside. He seemed to stay outside for a little while, and came back looking pretty pleased with himself. 

 

“The vending machines down the hall are just too easy man.” He snickered, opening the bottle of water in his hands and handed it over to the other boy. “You need that.”

 

“I don’t wanna throw up again--”

 

“Trust me man you need something in there or it’ll be a lot worse.” 

 

Virgil climbed back onto the bed and picked up the remote, fiddling around with the channels to try and find something to pass the time. Ed rolled back over to face Virgil and sighed, putting his head on the older boy’s shoulder.


End file.
